


Remembering

by orphan_account



Series: Day to Day [7]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton needs a hug, Caring George Washington, M/M, Reminiscing, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27733258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “The orphanage, the food, the beach, the vast waters, the people. I miss it sometimes.”“It’s okay to miss it Alex.”OrAlexander remembers what it was like on Nevis and that can be painful
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/George Washington
Series: Day to Day [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837303
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Remembering

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place wayyyyy before any of the other shorts I’ve written. This is about three years since they where discharged and started building they’re company (which is a publishing company, have I ever mentioned that lmao)

Alexander sighed sadly looking outside the office widow at the vast streets of upscale Manhattan. The crowd was a mix of black suits, bright dresses, high schoolers and children. He saw a dog run down into one of the alleyways likely chasing something. 

George glanced up from his computer noticing the far away look that had taken over Alexander’s face. Standing up the older man quickly crossed the room resting a gentle hand to Alexander’s shoulder. “Love?” George murmed. 

“Hmm?” The halfhearted hum confirmed Groege’s assumption that Alexander had buried deep in his head. 

“Alexander.” He tried again this time with a little more force to his voice. 

“Sorry, were you saying something?” Alexander broke his eyes away from the street laying them on George instead. 

“Are you alright?” Alexander shrugged, not giving a verbal answer straight away, instead leaning into George. 

“Just thinking.” 

“About?” George prompted gently. 

“Nevis.” Alexander answered honestly. “The orphanage, the food, the beach, the vast waters, the people.” The admission was truthful, more so than Alexander originally planned for it to be. “I miss it sometimes.” 

“It’s okay to miss it Alex.” 

“Did you know there’s 10x more people in Manhattan alone than on the island of Nevis as a whole?” George hummed. “It was so scary coming here, because there are so many people. There were more people in my college than on the island I grew up on. Here is so different, where I grew up there were roaring fields and mountains everywhere. Sometimes I wish I knew what happened to my parents, I’m told they were poor sailors. I was told that my mother went into labour on the boat and had me at sea, she left me at the first island they came across. Nevis.” 

“Do you want to travel there?” George asked, they had spoken about it before but it was never the right time. Now with the company soaring and Alexander’s three books they could do it. 

“Could we?” Alexander asked, tilting his head up to look at George an unfiltered excitement in his eyes. 

“Yeah.” George smiled, dropping a kiss on Alexander’s head. 

“That would be awesome.” Alexander admits. “I could see Nina again, you know she practically raised me. I was always troubled but she never cared about that and taught me how to speak french too.” Alexander laughs. “When I was seven I switched all the sugar and salt up. It was harmless really but Gregeroy, he was head of the orphanage at the time. He was so mad at me but she convinced him not to kill me. Well he probably would’ve killed me but I’d have been scrubbing the floors until I boarded that boat when I was fifteen.” George smiled nodding along knowing it wasn’t very often Alexander wished to speak about his childhood. 

“You’ve done that to me.” George eventually realised. “You’ve done that to all of us, you mean to tell me you’ve been doing that since you were seven?” Alexander giggled (laughed! Whatever do you mean Alexander Hamilton does not  _ giggle _ )leaning up to kiss George gently. 

“Yes.” The older man smiled leaning down to kiss Alexander again. 

“I think it’s time to go back, I’ve been avoiding it for a while and I’m scared of the memories that could be brought up but I wanna go back. I also want to start a fund for the orphanage… maybe I mean growing up we never had enough really. We needed clothes, soaps, foods, etc and I mean I’ve seen the website not much has changed.” 

“That’s a lovely idea sweetheart.” George smiled gently. 

“Okay.” 

“Okay.” George agreed. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> As always leave comments


End file.
